dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Christopher Chance (New Earth)
Other Versions At present, I count a total of four versions of the Human Target. Regular, Tangent, and the two television versions. Does anybody else have any ideas for naming of the two latter? There was the Human Target television show in 1991 starring Rick Springfield and the Human Target show in 2010 starring Mark Valley. Both of them need pages. Of course, I can't find copies of the original series anywhere for viewing, but still. Is Christopher Chance (Human Target 1991) and Christopher Chance (Human Target 2010) satisfactory? That convention would also apply to all supporting characters such as Winston (Human Target 2010). I just don't want to make something that looks weird that we'll have to stick to, before we start really making pages here. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Works for me, I'll have to move Human Target (TV Series) to, say Human Target (2010 TV Series). And Human Target should be, or link to, a disambig page (characters, comics, series, etc.). : 22:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I started out Human Target (disambiguation) to avoid the google ranking problem, maybe I'll move it to the main namespace after we figure out the pagenames. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:13, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Skills I added Eidetic Kinesthesia to his skills list, even though it's more often considered a sort of superpower. It's the ability to see someone else performing a difficult task, and then perfectly mimic their motions and duplicate it. Although Chance has developed only a limited form of this, it's not instantaneous, in Human Target Vol 2 4-5 he became an excellent major league baseball player after watching baseball on television for a day of study with almost no actual physical practice, despite not having played the game since elementary school. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Creators Traditionally, the Human Target is credited as a creation of Len Wein and Carmine Infantino, the team who created his first story. However, I added Dick Giordano to that list. In addition to working on that first story as an inker, he drew almost every single one of the Pre-Crisis Target stories, although Infantino only worked on a single one, the first one. Does anyone have a problem with this? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Volume 3 Okay, so the new miniseries is kind of confusing. If you haven't read it, there's a preview here that will do just as well for the purposes of this discussion. I'm trying to figure out if the new series takes place in the DC Universe or not, and determine whether it's Chance from the comics, or Chance from the television series. Instead of "based on the television show" it says "now a hit tv series on Fox." It is also written by the original creator, Len Wein. However, the character's design is clearly updated to look more like Mark Valley, and it also uses the characters Guerrero and Winston from the program, never before seen in comics. In addition, the backup feature is written by the show's executive producer. Is this an update of the old character to make him closer to the tv series? Or is it completely based on the tv series with no actual connection to the older character? I wish they would make it more clear. Opinions? :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC)